Reason for Him to Stand Alive
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini. Dan ia tidak bisa tidak bersyukur karena ia masih diizinkan untuk kembali dari jerat dunia kematian. KakaIno. Birthday fic for Azalea Ungu. Semi-Canon. Mind to R&R? :3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Here it is! A birthday fic for Azalea Ungu**** (2 September 2011)****. Dipesennya dadakan sih, jadi saya juga nggak tau deh ini ****fic ****apa jadinya. Saya cuma bisa naruh warning.**

**Warning : ****Ide aneh, ending gantung. Hahaha. **

**But, still, I hope you all enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>REASON FOR HIM TO STAND ALIVE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali dari dunia kematian, Kakashi-_Sensei_?" celoteh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan perawatan tempat pria berambut perak itu tengah bersantai. Seorang gadis lain, berambut merah muda dan berada di samping—agak ke belakang dari gadis berambut pirang itu, hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya saat didengarnya pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aa… kalian…."

Pria itu pun menutup buku yang semula tengah dibacanya dan kemudian mata gelap yang tampak malas itu langsung menginspeksi kedua tamunya. Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah. Tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan namun juga tidak menunjukkan kesenangan yang berlebihan. Cukup datar, tapi tidak pula terlalu kaku.

"Ino dan Sakura," ujar Kakashi—si pria berambut perak yang tidak pernah terlihat melepaskan maskernya satu kali pun. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Hanya datang berkunjung untuk melihat kondisimu, Kakashi-_Sensei_," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat sebuah keranjang berisi buah. Sementara di sebelahnya, Ino menyeringai sambil menunjukkan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna cerah. "Kau sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik."

Tidak perlu menjawab, Kakashi hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan. Sakura kemudian menarik sebuah kursi bulat tanpa sandaran dan langsung membuat dirinya nyaman di sebelah kasur tempat Kakashi terduduk bersandar. Keranjang yang semula dibawanya diletakkan begitu saja di sebuah lemari kecil yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Kakashi.

Ino sendiri beranjak ke sebuah meja yang terletak tepat di bawah jendela. Kunoichi bermata _aquamarine_ itu mengeluarkan bunga kecil yang sudah tampak tidak segar dari vas dan ia pun memasukkan bunga yang dibawanya. Setelah itu, ia membungkus bunga yang sudah tidak segar tadi dengan dengan _wrapping tissue_ dan kemudian membawanya dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi," ujar Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana rasanya setelah kembali dari dunia kematian, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi menatap Ino lekat. Ia kemudian memegang dagu dan kemudian memandang ke langit-langit.

"Yah…," jawab Kakashi beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah ekspresi yang nampak seperti senyum santai bagi Sakura dan Ino—mereka tidak benar-benar melihatnya tersenyum karena terhalang masker yang selalu dipakainya—diperlihatkannya. "Kau harus mencobanya sendiri untuk tahu rasanya."

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Sakura menggeleng.

"Tapi kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Kakashi-_Sensei_," ujar Sakura lirih. Sekali lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar…."

Gadis itu terlalu enggan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gantinya, sahabatnya yang berambut pirang langsung menyambung kata-kata yang terputus tersebut.

"Tewas?"

Sakura melemparkan pandangan mematikan ke arah Ino. Ino seolah mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sakura dan kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Gadis itu tampak santai, seolah tidak ada beban. Kedua tangan yang memegang bunga kecil itu terletak nyaman di atas kedua pahanya yang tertutupi rok berwarna keunguan. Lalu begitu ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati baik Sakura maupun Kakashi memandang ke arahnya, Ino langsung menyahut, "Apa?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan begitu dengan santai," ujar Sakura menasihati. Ino hanya melemparkan cengiran terbaiknya sebelum ia menjawab.

"_Shinobi_ sudah dipersiapkan untuk itu, kan? Kematian bukan lagi hal yang aneh." Ino mengangkat bahu. "Bahkan sudah tugas kita melindungi desa dengan pertaruhan nyawa."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, "tapi tetap saja…."

"Sudah, sudah." Secepat yang ia bisa, Kakashi langsung melerai adu argumen di antara dua sahabat itu. Tentu saja ia tidak mau waktu istirahatnya malah diisi pertengkaran yang tidak perlu di antara dua sahabat sekaligus rival tersebut. "Yang kaukatakan itu tidak salah Ino. Tapi Sakura, aku juga menghargai perasaanmu yang mencemaskanku. Terima kasih."

Setelah Kakashi berkata seperti itu, baik Ino maupun Sakura tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar. Kakashi bergantian memandangi keduanya. Lalu, dengan gerakan yang sedikit salah tingkah, pria itu menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas sebelum ringkih suaranya menjawab, "Aku… aku mau melihat Naruto dulu."

Gadis pemilik mata berwarna _emerald_ itu pun melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Ino ataupun Kakashi yang malah mengerjapkan matanya melihat polah Sakura. Kakashi sedikitnya menunjukkan kecemasan sebelum didengarnya Ino berbicara.

"Sakura belum pernah melihat kematian orang yang benar-benar berharga baginya secara langsung. Karenanya, dia jadi seperti itu."

"Begitu…," ujar Kakashi sambil mengamati Ino yang tampak memandangi lantai. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya sekilas untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. "Jadi kau teringat Asuma, eh, Ino?"

Ino tidak terlihat terkejut. Sebaliknya, gadis itu malah tersenyum. Lalu, mengikuti jejak Sakura sebelumnya, Ino pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga merasa lega saat mendengar bahwa kau tidak tewas, Kakashi-_Sensei_. Jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku, ya?" ujar Ino yang justru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi sebelumnya.

Segera setelah itu, sosok Ino pun menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Kakashi. Meninggalkan pria itu dalam kondisi yang tidak nyaman hingga ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti mengharapkan yang sebaliknya," gumam Kakashi yang kemudian diikuti dengan helaan napas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sebagai seorang _Jounin_, pemulihan Kakashi memakan waktu yang cukup cepat. Kurang dari tiga hari, pria itu sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Seperti biasa, sebuah buku—yang kali ini memiliki_ cover_ berwarna hijau—terpaut di sebelah tangannya. Sesekali, Kakashi menyapa balik orang yang menyapanya, sama sekali tidak merasa segan meskipun orang sudah memandang aneh padanya akibat membaca buku sejenis Icha-icha Series di sepanjang perjalanan tanpa terlihat ragu sedikit pun.

Di bawah matahari yang belum terlalu tinggi, Kakashi berjalan santai. Menikmati setiap pergerakan ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku akibat terlalu lama bersantai. Ya, bagi _Shinobi_ sekelasnya, berada di rumah sakit tanpa melakukan apa-apa, walaupun hanya satu-dua hari, justru membuat tubuh merasa lelah. Dengan berjalan seperti ini, dia berniat melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan latihan sebagaimana biasa.

Atau setidaknya, itu yang sudah direncanakannya sampai mendadak ia melihat toko bunga Yamanaka dalam perjalanannya. Bukan hanya toko bunga, salah satu pemiliknya—Yamanaka Ino juga berada di sana.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tengah memindahkan pot-pot bunga sebelum ia mengambil sebuah _watering can_ dan mengisinya dengan air melalui keran yang ada di depan tokonya. Sambil bersenandung, gadis itu mulai menyirami tanaman-tanaman dalam pot-pot yang berjajar di depan tokonya.

Terlihat menikmati. Itulah yang tertangkap oleh sebelah mata Kakashi yang tidak tertutup oleh _hitai-ate-_nya.

Selama beberapa saat, pria Jounin itu hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Ino. Bukan hanya itu, matanya mulai menelusuri sosok Ino secara lebih detail. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya, Kakashi buru-buru menghentikan kegiatan mengobservasinya dan berjalan kian dekat ke arah Ino.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain sudah menutup buku bersampul hijau tersebut dan menyelipkannya ke rompi _Jounin_-nya.

Ino langsung berhenti dari pekerjaannya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Sebenarnya, dari suara saja, Ino sudah dapat menebak siapa yang datang.

"Ah? Sudah boleh keluar, Kakashi-_Sensei_?" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan, menyebabkan poninya berjatuhan dan menampilkan kedua _aquamarine_ yang berbinar.

Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Kedua tangannya kini telah terselip nyaman di kantung celananya yang berwarna gelap. "Membantu usaha keluarga?"

Ino tersenyum, "Seperti biasa."

Kakashi menggerakkan kepala, melihat-lihat berbagai macam koleksi bunga yang berjajar di depan toko. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan bunga-bunga semacam ini kecuali jika bunga itu diperlukan untuk urusan medis. Yah, meskipun Kakashi bukan ninja medis, setidaknya ia harus tahu satu-dua bunga yang dapat berguna untuk penyembuhan kalau-kalau suatu saat nanti ia mengalami cedera saat tidak ada seorang ninja medis pun atau saat ia berada jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa hidup tenang dengan menjadi _florist_ seperti ini, kan, Ino? Kenapa kau dengan sengaja memilih jalan sebagai _Shinobi_?"

"Ah… itu sudah lama. Aku sampai lupa alasannya," jawab Ino ringan sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. Seketika itu, bunga yang disentuhnya bergoyang pelan, tampak mengangguk kecil—bahkan setelah Ino mengangkat jarinya dari kelopak tersebut. "Yang jelas, sekarang aku menikmati kehidupanku sebagai _Shinobi_ maupun sebagai _florist_."

"Bukankah dunia _Shinobi_ itu penuh dengan darah dan bahkan… kematian?" Entah mengapa Kakashi malah mengungkit topik penting tersebut di depan Ino. Meskipun saat mengatakan 'kematian' ia terdengar sedikit berhati-hati. "Kau tidak takut kalau kau harus melihat seseorang yang berharga kehilangan nyawanya di depan matamu lagi?"

"Takut?" Ino setengah tertawa saat mengatakannya. "Tentu saja aku takut! Karena itulah… aku berjuang agar bisa lebih kuat lagi. Agar bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku."

Ino menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Memangnya _Sensei_ kira cuma Naruto dan Sakura yang bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Yah…," jawab Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari saku celana. Tangannya yang bebas itu kemudian digunakannya untuk menyentuh tengkuknya. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku selalu memandang remeh padamu. Kukatakan saja, aku cukup tahu potensimu, Ino."

Akhirnya Ino tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang pertama kali diperlihatkannya pada Kakashi. "_Gomen_."

Kakashi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan sudah hendak mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan pria itu dari melangkah lebih jauh.

"Mau menemaniku ke makam Asuma-_Sensei_?"

Kakashi mengerjap sebentar. Dan begitu sadar, ia sudah berada di sebelah Ino, berjalan menuju ke makam Asuma. Hanya mereka berdua.

Selama perjalanan, pikiran Kakashi mulai bekerja. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya ia berduaan saja dengan anak didik dari rekan _Jounin_-nya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Canggung—ya. Gelisah—hem… sedikit.

Tapi untuk apa dipikirkan lebih dalam? Toh mereka hanya berniat berziarah untuk seseorang yang sama-sama mereka kenal dengan cukup baik.

Meskipun Kakashi merasa sedikit canggung namun ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Ia seorang _Shinobi_, ingat? Di tingkat yang terbilang tinggi pula. Tidak lucu jika ada orang yang mendapatinya bertingkah canggung hanya karena berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang terbilang jarang terlihat bersamanya.

Beruntungnya, ini Ino yang sedang dibicarakan. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecanggungan sebagaimana yang dirasakan Kakashi. Gadis _talkactive_ itu malah membicarakan hal-hal yang cukup menarik mengenai '_Hana no Kotoba_' atau 'Bahasa Bunga'.

Dijelaskannya mengenai bunga-bunga yang sudah terangkai sempurna dalam genggaman tangannya. Kumpulan bunga tiga warna itu—merah muda, merah, dan ungu—membentuk buket cantik. Seawam-awamnya Kakashi soal bunga, ia harus mengakui bahwa buket itu memang sangat indah. Yang Kakashi tidak tahu adalah arti di balik bunga-bunga tersebut. Dan itulah yang Ino jelaskan padanya.

"Canterbury Bells, untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku bersyukur pernah mengenalnya, pernah belajar di bawah bimbingannya. Tropaeolum atau Nasturtitium, dia adalah pahlawan. Lalu... Eglantine Rose…." Ino terdiam sesaat. Kakashi menoleh secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah gadis _blonde_ tersebut. "Luka yang akan segera sembuh…," lanjut Ino setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya.

Kakashi terhenyak begitu dilihatnya mata _aquamarine_ itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kakashi bukannya tidak mengerti rasa sakit saat kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Ia juga pernah mengalaminya dan pahit rasanya saat tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu.

Sekarang, melihat gadis yang biasanya riang ini menunjukkan wajah sedih yang tidak ditutup-tutupi, di suatu tempat dalam hati Kakashi, ia juga merasakan _nyeri_. Entah karena apa. Benarkah rasa itu muncul karena ia teringat akan pengalamannya sendiri saat ia kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya?

Ataukah….

Dengan kesadaran penuh sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, Kakashi pun mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan dan lembut, tangan besar itu kemudian menepuk kepala Ino—membuat gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Ino memang tidak bisa melihat lengkung senyum Kakashi, tapi dari mata Kakashi yang menyipit, Ino bisa langsung mengasumsikannya seperti itu. Dan ia tidak salah.

"Luka itu pasti akan segera hilang. Dan kau boleh percaya atau tidak, mereka yang pernah merasakan luka yang mendalam akan belajar untuk menjadi lebih dewasa."

Ino mengerjap. Tak lama, tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Seketika itu juga, Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan memandang Ino dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Ternyata Kakashi-_Sensei_ bisa bersikap dewasa juga!"

"Oh? Kau memang masih belum mengenalku, Yamanaka," jawab Kakashi santai, "walaupun aku menyukai buku… ahem…." Kakashi berdeham, "Maksudku… walaupun aku terlihat seperti ini, bukan berarti aku ini orang dewasa yang tidak bisa diandalkan, lho?"

Ino menganguk-angguk saja.

Dan tanpa terasa, keduanya kini telah tiba di makam Sarutobi Asuma—mantan pembimbing tim 10 yang terdiri dari Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino. Kakashi dan Ino kemudian saling melempar pandang sebelum keduanya berjalan ke arah makam Asuma.

Ino yang pertama kali berjongkok di depan nisan dari batu yang berbentuk segi empat tersebut. Diletakkannya buket yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dalam posisi horizontal di depan makam. Ino kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi sendiri hanya berdiri dengan sebelah tangan masih di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Matanya menatap lemah pada nisan yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, Kakashi-_Sensei_," panggil Ino lirih masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Ino. Gadis itu terlihat lebih rapuh dari biasanya. Sejenak, Kakashi merasakan suatu dorongan yang kuat untuk menghibur gadis itu—dengan cara apa pun. Misalnya… dengan memeluknya?

Tapi segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia pun segera mengembalikan kesadarannya, berkonsentrasi dan bersiap pada apa pun yang hendak dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya…." Ino kemudian membuka matanya dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai makam Asuma dengan lembut. "Bagaimana rasanya berhasil kembali dari dunia kematian itu?"

Seolah sudah bisa menduga bahwa Ino akan kembali menanyakan hal itu, Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Sekali ini, ia berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bukan menjadikannya bahan candaan seperti sebelumnya.

Pria itu pun berusaha mengingat-ingat saat dimana ia dapat berbincang dengan ayahnya. Senang tapi di satu sisi… hampa.

Ia ingin hidup.

Ia _masih_ ingin hidup.

Ia ingin, sekali lagi, melihat anggota tim-nya berkumpul secara utuh.

Ia ingin menyaksikan _happy ending_ yang pantas bagi anak-anak didiknya tersebut.

Ia ingin… ah! Masih banyak yang ia inginkan.

Dan karena itu, ia tidak bisa tidak merasa bersyukur bahwa sekarang ia masih ada di sini. Kaki menjejak tanah. Kulit bisa merasakan udara—angin—samar. Demikian pula paru-parunya yang terasa dipenuhi oksigen. Ini semua nyata.

Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

"Senang," ungkap Kakashi datar. "Aku senang, Ino… bisa kembali ke sini. Aku merasa… belum saatnya aku beristirahat. Aku masih punya tugas yang harus kulakukan."

"Tugas…?"

"Aku… masih harus membimbing kalian sebelum kalian benar-benar menjadi mandiri. Aku harus melindungi kalian… sampai Konoha benar-benar menjadi desa yang dapat kutitipkan di pundak kalian."

Ino tersenyum kecut. Kini matanya mulai menunjukkan genangan. "Kalau begitu… bukankah sama saja dengan Asuma-_Sensei_?"

"Ya, sama. Tapi aku masih mempunyai tanggung jawab yang lebih besar…."

"…."

"Sasuke."

Satu nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Kakashi begitu saja. Ino tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria itu saat menyebut nama salah satu _mantan_ anak didiknya di tim 7. Yang ia lihat hanyalah saat Kakashi menengadah ke langit dengan ekspresi yang terlihat… sendu.

"Sampai pemuda itu berhasil kembali… kembali ke dirinya yang dulu… aku _tidak akan_ mati. Aku _belum boleh_ mati!" Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, Kakashi kemudian menjawab tatapan Ino. "Maafkan aku, Ino," tambahnya kemudian sambil menyipitkan matanya—sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tengah tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu bukanlah sebuah senyum kebahagiaan. Senyum pahit yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Ino menghapus air mata yang menggenang, yang bahkan belum mendapat kesempatan untuk tumpah. "Untuk apa kauminta maaf?"

"Aku minta maaf karena hanya aku yang berhasil kembali dari dunia kematian." Kakashi menoleh ke arah nisan Asuma, "Sementara _Sensei_-mu…."

Tanpa diduga, Ino menggeleng pelan dan kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. "Bukan salah Kakashi-_Sensei_," ujar gadis itu lembut. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah terkesan menyudutkanmu."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maafkan aku."

"Ah, ah. Sudahlah." Kakashi menghentikan Ino dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Begitu Ino sudah mengangkat kepalanya, Kakashi langsung menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Sentimentil bukan? Kita berdua?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Berada dalam situasi seperti ini… mau tidak mau, kan?" Ino mengangkat bahunya bersamaan dengan jari-jarinya yang berusaha membersihkan air mata yang masih membandel.

Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan samar. Ia kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke satu arah. "Pulang?"

Ino tidak menolak ajakan pulang itu. Sekali lagi, ia kembali berdampingan dengan Kakashi dan berjalan perlahan ke arah rumahnya. Yang berbeda dari kali ini… adalah sudut pandangnya dalam melihat Kakashi. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah memandang Kakashi lebih dari seorang _Jounin_ sekaligus _Sensei_ dan pembimbing dari Sakura—rivalnya.

Tapi hari ini, setelah menghabiskan waktu yang tidak lama bersamanya, berbincang-bincang dengannya, Ino sadar. Bagaimanapun, Kakashi adalah laki-laki dewasa yang memesona. Ia bukan hanya sekadar guru _pervert_ yang senang membaca novel erotis. Pola pikir dan tanggung jawabnya sungguh membuat Ino tercengang sampai ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir lama-lama dalam menghayati kesedihannya akibat kematian Asuma-_Sensei_-nya.

Dan meskipun Ino belum pernah melihat wajah Kakashi secara penuh, entah kenapa ia mulai mengkhayal bahwa wajah di balik masker itu akan sangat rupawan.

_GLEK!_

_Mikir apa aku barusan?_ batin Ino mendadak menjerit.

Seorang Ino, terpesona pada Kakashi-_Sensei_?

Benarkah?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Bahkan Ino sendiri. Rona merah di wajahnya yang mendadak muncul pun tidak bisa menjadi pertanda apa-apa.

Seolah hendak membuat jantung Ino semakin berdegup, mendadak Kakashi memandangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"H-hah?" jawab Ino sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di depan dadanya dalam keadaan terkepal. "Apa?"

"Tidakkah kaupikir Asuma bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena ia sudah melakukan semua yang harusnya ia lakukan?"

Ino tampak mengernyitkan alisnya. Sesaat, ia pun melupakan debaran tidak diundang yang sebelumnya menghantam dadanya.

"Maksudku…." Kakashi mengeluarkan buku hijau dari saku rompinya. "'Menanam benih' dan semacam itu…."

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino seketika itu membulat sempurna. Wajahnya memerah dengan hebat. Ino bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

"Ah… kalau aku sudah 'melakukannya', apa mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga?" ujar Kakashi dalam nada suara yang santai dan tanpa beban. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke arah langit yang biru dan tangannya yang tidak memegang buku bertengger dengan nyaman di dagunya.

"Ka-Kakashi-_Sensei_ mesum!" seru Ino sambil berhenti berjalan.

Kakashi terkekeh dari balik maskernya. "Laki-laki normal pasti akan memiliki pola pikir yang serupa denganku untuk urusan yang satu itu, Ino-_chan_."

"asdfghjkl!#$%^&*~!" Ino hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas saat didengarnya jawaban Kakashi tersebut.

"Lagipula… meskipun mesum…." Kakashi mendadak membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan sepenuhnya dengan Ino. "Kau tetap terpesona padaku, kan?"

"HAH?" teriakan melengking gadis itu membuat Kakashi melangkah mundur. Kini daripada memegang dagunya, pria itu memilih untuk menutup sebelah telinganya—tindakan yang sia-sia sebenarnya. "Siapa yang terpesona pada siapa?"

Kakashi lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Tidak lagi digubrisnya teriakan Ino yang mulai mengumpatnya.

Ia sudah kembali sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Ah… mungkin… bertambah satu lagi alasanku untuk bersyukur bahwa aku masih tetap hidup._

_Dan itu artinya, bertambah pula satu alasan dimana aku tidak boleh mati muda. _

_Hah__!_

…

…

…

_Tapi…._

_Kurasa itu b__ukan hal yang buruk._

*****owari*****

* * *

><p>AN:

Yak! Jadi juga one-shot pendek yang gaje sebagai birthday fic buat Azalea Ungu. Zha-chan, gomen kalau ceritanya aneh ya? Ini juga ide dadakan mau bikin AU, tapi entah kenapa jadi banting setir ke Canon gini. T^T

Ah, terlepas dari itu, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Zha-chaaan! ^^

Well… saya tahu sih hasilnya nggak gitu memuaskan. Tapi… sudikah minna-san tetap memberikan review untuk fic ini?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
